


Coldness of a Fallen Mask

by Pillow_Girl1



Series: The Warmth of a Fallen Mask [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dreamons, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Other, Sally the Samlon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pillow_Girl1/pseuds/Pillow_Girl1
Summary: Time to save Dream and it goes well, but it goes wrong when no one is there.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit
Series: The Warmth of a Fallen Mask [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064531
Comments: 6
Kudos: 219





	Coldness of a Fallen Mask

Everything was prepared: the altar made for Erath, lapis, and gold, the members of the empire wearing homemade anti-Dreamons furs and cloaks all holding eggs and hoes. Fundy was doing a final check of the Altar, it was the most powerful altar possible mixed with the number of people and the enchanted hoe this should be enough to get rid of that Dreamon. The plan was simply free Dream, heal Dream, and get back to base. The area they had chosen was in the outskirts of SMP close to the portal so they could make a break for it when the time came.

A message appeared for Techno, it’s Dream’s time he’s coming pretending to have a surprise for him got the special blindfold on. Think he’s playing dumb to Nightmare and around the community house almost there

Fundy closed that and yelled

“Everyone prepped?”

It felt nice to be in charge of a project for once.

“ALL READY FUNDY” Came from Tommy, he was so loud did he want all of L’manberg to come for their heads?

“All good mate,” said Phil he was reasonable 

“I’m doing good, son!” said Ghostbur he was there for emotional support and cause he wanted to.

“They're almost here”

Tommy jumped behind a bush, Phil’s wings flapped as he flew into the trees above, and ghostbur dove into a Tree.

Dreams wheezing laughter and Techno chuckle filed the clearing as they came up that path

“TECHNO YOUR A NERD”

“NOT THAT’S YOU” 

He could hear the simple joy in their voices, soon they'll be able to have this every day. Techno looked up at him, Fundy slide behind them and started to hoe the ground behind them.

His line met up with Tommy and they were on the clock now,

“Sorry babe”

Fundy sprung up with Tommy as Techno flipped Dream on top of the Altar, Dream let out a surprised yell before Nightmare took over.

“NO NO NO NO! NOT AGAIN I WILL NOT PUT UP WITH THESE STUPID CHILDREN TRYING TO TAKE MY DREAM MY BODY” 

Tommy threw the first egg which caused more yelling when he saw it was Tommy he yelled

“YOU! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU! I ALMOST HAD YOU DIDN’T I?! YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER OFF WITH ME THEN THESE CREATURES”

Tommy’s face falls before he found his courage again and started to throw eggs even harder at the Dreamon. Phil swooped down and started to throw more eggs. Fundy sprinted to the boat, he was now in between dimensions he ran forward and as if in sector mode jumped into Dream’s body. He quickly gained control and started to chant to spell to free Dream.

“FOX! YOU!” The Dreamon was pissed but he just kept the chant up, he felt the body start to float as an egg hit his head.

The Dreamon yelled some more before saying in a low voice

“You know why you can do this? Why you're a fox? Why you can abandon reality? Your mother Sally isn’t it well he was a Dreamon like me, you are like me”

Fundy almost stopped the chant he almost faltered but he had faced Schlatt and his side had come out on top. Just a few more lines, a bright light consumed him and he was back in the boat and Dream was screaming at the top of his lungs in sheer agony, he saw black tendrils that once looked like ribbon try desperately to cling on top Dream. Fundy dashed back to his body and ran to help. The clearing as so bright there was so much energy flying around but somehow threw the wind he heard Tommy yell

“Techno he screams so loud! Why didn’t you warn us!”

A sudden wave of energy flew off a Dream as the mask fell limply to the ground, Techno dashed forward and grabbed Dream

“Hey, love are you okay?”

Fundy couldn't see much be he saw Techno wrap Dream in some fur and pick him up bridal style. As they ran they heard the sounds of yelling behind them. When they got back to base Techno layed Dream down in his bed while the rest of them went to go sleep.

But the clearing they left a young boy with brown hair picks up the smiley-faced mask as he pulls it up to his face to examine it latches on, the boy falls then stands and starts to walk towards a small group of people.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make more story  
> Also, I hope you all like this


End file.
